


Second Star To the Right

by Glinda



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Multi, Telepathic Sex, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Missy does like to give The Doctormemorablebirthday presents. Jack rather enjoys being shared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> For my requestee: I hope this was what you were after, it was decidedly fun to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> For everyone else: I don't even know how to begin to warn for this story. It's not very explicit but it is a little dark and rather kinky. (Not SSC, so very not.) Potentially slightly dubious consent for spoilery reasons given in the end notes.

The first time Jack meets her, he doesn’t know who she is. Just an attractive and oddly compelling woman in a dive bar on a space station somewhere in the Betelgeuse system. She’s recruiting mercenaries, of all things, though that’s not how she phrases it. Calls them gunslingers, space pirates, gentleperson rogues, appeals to romantic notions of honour that they respond strangely well to. She comes across as coquettish and naïve, but there are flashes of steel underneath that hook Jack’s interest. Mostly he signs up just to find out what she’s up to, but by the time he’s knee deep in espionage and shenanigans he can acknowledge the rest of the reason is far shallower. Charismatic and gleefully psychotic, there was a time, Jack thinks ruefully, when she’d have been exactly his type. 

It’s not until the first time she kills him, until he hears the unholy glee in her laughter when he gets back up again after, that he’s certain of her identity. He’d been certain she was a Timelord, but he hadn’t yet been certain which one. (Jack remembers a rare moment of truce between The Doctor and The Master on the Valiant, a late night conversation about a former mutual friend, The Rani, a brief moment of shared grief and fondness.) He knew there were some kicking about these days but both he and they usually give each other a wide berth.

“Jaaaaaaack,” she purrs happily at him – that definitely wasn’t the name he gave her when he signed on, “I’ve missed you, I’d forgotten how much fun you were to play with. All the joy of killing you, with none of sadness of missing you when you’re dead. Delightful!”

“Missy,” he acknowledges, “short for Mistress rather than Melissa apparently. I’d say I’d missed you too, but between the torture and the wholesale slaughter involved in our last encounter, we both know that would be a lie.” 

“Oh, but that was _such_ a long time ago Jack, a good couple of centuries for me, must be at least the same for you. Water under the bridge by now, can’t we just live and let live,” Missy argues, batting her eyelashes girlishly at him. “Let me make it up to you. “

Missy makes it up to him in spades. Even if she does kill him again. She _really_ likes to kill him and have him revive inside her. Nothing gets her off quite the same. Given Gallifreian biology, that’s hardly an _unsurprising_ kink, just one that must be fairly rarely indulged in general life. It’s not that he’s entirely happy to be indulging her in this, but she does make it worth his while. Frankly, if this had been all her previous incarnation had wanted from him, he’d have happily spent that year on the Valiant distracting him from his plans – and making The Doctor terribly jealous - as much as possible. 

~

When Jack finds up what she’s actually up to, he laughs for a solid five minutes, and then spends another few sniggering quietly after he gets up again after Missy shoots him in irritation. She’s been collecting a series of gem stones formed in the hearts of very particular stars. He’s been wondering whether she was just doing it for the pleasure of the heist – they’ve been terribly daring and rather fun, with a surprisingly low body count - or if she actually wanted the gems for some strange and horrifying giant weapon. But no, apparently she just wants to get The Doctor the best birthday present in the universe. 

“I built him an army once, so he could go back and win all those battles he lost. All those planets he couldn’t save, that make him all mopey and sad. And you know what he did?” Missy demands indignantly, “He gave it away! There’s no pleasing some people.”

Jack tries to gently suggest that The Doctor would probably rather she returned the gems to their parent stars, but Missy will hear none of it. 

~

The Doctor has a new face too. Not his first new face since they last met but that doesn’t mean Jack doesn’t recognise _him_. This new Doctor looks older than any of the other versions of himself that Jack has encountered before, but there’s something coltish and vulnerable about him, and a certain compelling charisma that draws Jack in like a moth to a flame. He’s endearingly terrible at human emotions, but when he does feel an emotion he feels it with every fabric of his being, which is quite soothing really after a couple of months in the company of Missy. 

He’s also the least tactile incarnation of The Doctor Jack’s ever met – that Missy’s ever met either, she pouts about that a lot – so he rarely wants to participate in the proceedings. (He does like to watch. However unmoved he may be physically, his eyes tell another story.) Unless one or other of them wants tied up, but then he enjoys being tied up and escaping just as much as they do, in bed or otherwise. Or if one or other of Jack or Missy are pushing the other too far in the wrong direction, wading in with imprecations or outright insults, about their respective skills in the bedroom department. Missy bristles and complains, but Jack takes his scolding with wry good humour, as though they both aren’t getting off on being scolded.

Jack walks in on them once. Standing stock still, fully dressed, only their foreheads and fingers touching, staring into each other’s eyes and clearly locked in telepathic bond. So still and calm, occasional tears rolling out of the corners of their eyes, expressions beyond bliss. It’s simultaneously the hottest thing he’s ever seen them do, and the most jealous he’s ever been of either of them. They’re giddy and tactile afterwards, cuddling him like a favourite doll.

They let him in on that once. He knows they’re holding back, so that they don’t, in The Doctor’s words, ‘wipe your fragile human mind’. It is simultaneously one of most terrifying and glorious experiences of his life. Like standing in the path of a Tsunami or a Hurricane, too late to run and wondering if this will be the thing that finally kills him. Jack thinks if he could die for the last time like this it would be ok. He feels the warning and the grief in the way The Doctor says his name afterwards. And rather more brutally in the way Missy stabs him in the head later, as though she could cut the thought out of his head. It’s nice to know she cares.

~

The fascinating thing about the relationship between those two, now that there isn’t the survival of a planet hanging in the balance between them, is that they are so ridiculously co-dependent. They seek each other out or avoid each other depending on the way their personalities in different regenerations mesh or clash. The power dynamic keeps swinging back and forth between them, sometime one needs the other more or less but fundamentally they both need an audience and there’s no audience either of them craves more than each other. 

Given that their current desires almost line up - The Doctor would be quite content to run around time and space, holding Missy’s hand and saving planets with her and Missy in turn would be quite content to run about time and space, holding The Doctor’s hand and blowing up planets with him – Jack has cause to wonder aloud if they couldn’t just run around space and time together not interfering or getting involved. Just look, don’t touch. They both look equally hilariously, tragically appalled at the notion, where would be the fun in that, they demand?

~

Fundamentally – though he’d never admit it, they all know its true – Jack will always, on some level, belong to The Doctor. Sometimes Jack suspects that if he had met Missy first – impossible though that is – back when he was an utterly mortal time-travelling con artist, he could have been just as surely hers. But then, if he weren’t what he is, a Fact, an impossible thing, would either of them have such a lasting interest in him? He is, after all, their favourite toy, the only one they can play with safe in the knowledge that he’ll never break, not permanently. 

(Jack doesn’t mind. Not really. He doesn’t think even he could survive being the sole subject of either of their regards. Far better to share and be shared.)

So every so often – every few centuries subjectively for him – he’ll run into Missy and she’ll steal him away, to steal a few strange and wonderful artefacts to attract The Doctor’s attention and ire, and offer them and him up to her best friend as a ‘birthday’ present. And for a little while, The Doctor will indulge them, before he in turn will steal Jack away, to return his other presents and drop Jack back off where he belongs again. If Jack’s been very good, they might stop off along the way to save a planet or two. 

It’s never boring, but then, in Jack’s experience, love never is.

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially dubious consent because Missy enjoys killing Jack mid-coitus, knowing he'll resurrect afterwards. It is an initially un-negotiated action, one which Jack willingly indulges her in repeatedly afterwards. It's a bit fucked up and your mileage many vary, so be aware.


End file.
